Proteins are a normal component of the diet and are recognized as being important in a fully complete and well-balanced diet. It is also well recognized that the fat composition of the diet is desirably reduced in the diets of many people in order to reduce obesity and certain human debilitating conditions and diseases. A high fat content can result in a highly undesired fat level in the body as well as to contribute to certain undesired heart and vascular conditions and other undesired conditions of the human body. The undesirable effects of excess weight are well known and the contribution of excess fat in the diet have resulted in a number of conditions in the vascular system and heart which demonstrate a high desirability of a diet that has reduced fat content.
A number of fat substitute compositions have been proposed, including ones that include protein. For example, certain fat substitute compositions including proteins have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,248.
It is desired that a fat substitute composition be provided which provides the desired taste and mouth feel of foods and yet reduces the proportion of calories derived from fat in the diet. It is also highly desired to provide fat substitute compositions which are stable upon application of heat normally utilized in baking and other cooking procedures which utilize relatively high heat, such as 350.degree.-400.degree. F.